Charming, aren't you?
by starfall
Summary: Tomoyo has to live with Eriol due to an unforseened situation and both of them decides to take on fate. Thus the play begins...but will they elude fate, or be eluded into loving each other instead? ExT :-2nd chapter out at LOOONG last!-:
1. Default Chapter

       This is definitely one of the few times I had a sudden inspiration to write... as I read a particularly beautiful E+T fan-fic....it was such a nice one that it prompted me to write this new fic! (By the way, the story's by starchick, entitled 'Beauty and the Beast')

       So...I really hope that all you E+T fans will like this story that I'm going to write! Please R+R after you read it, and tell me whether it's alright! It's my first attempt, so if I do have any errors, please inform me of it... thanks!

~*~*~*~*~

**Some explanations: thoughts are in _italics._**

                                  Some words that are in italics but have an author's note beside      are not thoughts, but there is a different meaning them. The explanation will be found in the a/n.

~*~*~*~*~

                             **Charming, aren't you?   **

****

Chapter 1: The faint aura and Irritating Iyren~*~*~*~*~

       Eriol felt a slight tug.

       Then another. And then yet another one. He closed his eyes to concentrate on the source, the place where its pull was the strongest. Nearing... nearly... almost there...

       A soft creak of the door was heard, and Eriol's absorption in his search went off. He quietly sighed and slowly opened his eyelids. An energetic Nakuru greeted his sight.

       "Are you all right, Eriol-sama? What's wrong? OH! Don't tell me you're sick!" With this she clapped her hands in glee."SUPPI-CHAN! ERIOL-SAMA IS FINAL-" 

       "I'm fine Nakuru. Really." He assured his disappointed creature being, interrupting her shouts. He was fairly annoyed with the tugs that were pulling within him-they were new to him; he did not understand it himself. This must be some kind of strong magic, or something that is not at all related to magic; it could only be at the extremes as he could not put a finger to it. And this utterly flustered him- a big feet.

       "Nakuru? Do you think you can give me a moment...alone? I need to do something, and it requires my absolute concentration. Would you kindly go downstairs to prepare dinner? I'll be with you and Spinel shortly." He closed his eyes right after he finished speaking.

       "But, Eriol-sama..." 

       "No 'buts', Naruku. I'm sorry, but this isn't exactly the right moment. I really do have some important business to deal with, so would you please..?" He left it unsaid what he was going to do. 

       Nakuru knew when her master was serious- there wasn't many instances he was, but this was definitely counted as one. She left the room silently, taking a last glance at her master, then turning towards the kitchen. 

       Eriol had already sensed the focus of the tug- it was inside him, at the centre of his heart! And with it, he sensed a faint pastel violet aura with it. A weird occurrence was going to happen, he felt it. It was not an uneasy feeling, just plain confusion playing in his mind...

       Through the darkness of his closed eyes, he could _see (a/n: not literally see, but using the mage sense...er...in simple terms, magic) his own vibrant blue aura merging with this faint violent one. He felt his eyebrows go up; what was that suppose to mean?_

       He tried to determine the source of the faint aura- where it originated from, but it traced so far back that he gave up trying. _So...it's not in __England__...  However, unlike any other spells, this did not give Eriol any slightest hint of discomfort, and thus he concluded that it was harmless. _

       A sudden slam of the entrance door jerked Eriol out of his thoughts. This was followed by two distinct audible voices, both rising in pitch and loudness by the second. Eriol groaned aloud- it was inevitable...

       "ERIOL-KUN IS DEFINITELY NOT BUSY! HE CAN MAKE-"

       "FOR ALL THE LOVE, IYREN! WHAT PART OF 'GET OUT' DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" 

       "Quiet." Eriol stood at the top of the stair-case, one hand clutching the rail. Silence reigned, as the two of them were shocked speechless...for the moment.

"Eriol-sama! This horrible," Nakuru waved her both hands frantically at Iyren's direction" and persistent girl just came into our house, without so much as a knock..."

"Eriol-kun! This terrible Nakuru didn't allow me to..."

Eriol shut his eyes, trying his hardest to get rid of the endless bickering that invaded his ears. _By this rate, I'll be deaf before I reach the age of twenty-two! _

"I repeat- it is enough!" He raised his voice, letting those commanding words cut through the noise. 

This time, there was a long stretch of silence, without so much as a whisper heard.

Nakuru swallowed visibly, knowing too well that her master was not in the best of moods at that point. She glanced up at Eriol's face to silently ask for permission to return to the kitchen.

_Permission granted. With that, she hastily walked off, but not before shooting a dead glare at Iyren._

Meanwhile, Iyren was quite delighted to see Nakuru scamper towards the kitchen. She saw the exchange of looks between the two- a meek one from Nakuru while a commanding look from him, and was convinced that Eriol had taken her side. 

She smiled.

"Iyren..." he paused to stare straight into her eyes."I'll be going to Japan tomorrow, for a holiday. My cousin and I need a break desperately." He gave her a disarming smile. _I need to find a way to get rid of her; she clings the life out of me! Eriol started scheming. __Ah-ha! A wife... that ought to make anyone cringe._

"That's great! I'll come, too!" She started to run up the stairs, but his next words stung her. Her smile faded with it.

"Iyren, there's also another important reason why I'm going to Tomenda. I miss my wife greatly, and I'm bringing her back here to stay."

_Wife?__ WIFE?! There's supposed to be only me in his life! ~Iyren thought._

"WIFE?!" She shouted aloud.

"Yes, Iyren. Wife. Life companion; partner. We've been married for half a year, now." He stated calmly, ignoring her outburst. He forced the smile that threatened to appear on his face back to place. 

"Then.... then why on earth do you both stay at the ends of the earth?" she yelled, trying desperately to find something that will prove him wrong. _It can't be true....NO! I WON'T BELIEVE HIS LIES!_

Eriol feigned a convincing sigh. He shook his head gently, and said," My wife is a caring nurse...sometimes too caring, I fear. At the last moment, right after our honeymoon, she had an urgent call from one of her patients. Appearingly, this woman was in direly need for a private nurse and...Well, the rest is history." _Take up the bait...come on..._

"Tell me then, why, only now, would you go and see her?"

"It seems that her patient has been recovering enormously during this last few weeks. Only yesterday, did she tell me that her patient has fully recovered." Eriol waited for her to walk away from him forever, rejected. He gave her an understanding smile.

Iyren couldn't believe it. After rendered speechless, Nakuru grabbed the opportunity to lead her firmly out of their house before she could say anything more.

After Nakuru closed shut the main door and was sure that Iyren was gone, she grinned cheerfully at Eriol.

"A wife!! Suppi-chan, we're going to have a lot of fun!! YEAH!!!" 

Eriol sighed- a genuine one, this time.

~*~*~*~*~*~

At the path right outside the manor, Iyren turned to face it. She gave an evil grin.

_Eriol, you were lying. I know you were. Let's see how your beautiful 'wife' looks like in Tomenda.... _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So...how was this prologue? Please review and tell me how it is!! ^_~


	2. Chance meetings

*Pulls out her tongue*

       I'm sooooo going to be killed by all of you..... *readers all positioned to hurl tables, knifes, chairs and whatever they can get their hands on at me* Sigh.... really sorry I took such a looooonnnnnngggggggggg time to update!! *Puts on a sympathetic look* Hehe.... ^_^

       Okie, anyway, this first chapter is mostly about Eriol and his lovable Suppi-chan, not forgetting our beloved hyper-active Nakuru. (Did I spell her/him wrongly this time? I apologize for the previous prologue- I spelt her/his name incorrectly) Now....hope all of you will enjoy this chappy, especially with the few surprises I've added in, lurking there, waiting for you to find! ^_~ And don't forget to R+R, thanks!!!!

**Some explanations**: thoughts are in _italics_.

                                  Some emphasized words are also in_ italics_

Disclaimer: (whispers urgently...'Am i supposed to like put this in every single chapter?!! .............my pooooooor fingers are gonna get so bored and stiff!) La Di Da, not me, remember? O_o

                                  **Charming, aren't you?**

****

**Chapter 1: Chance meetings **

****

****

       Eriol locked eyes with a hidden Suppi-chan and uncontrollably heaved a sigh. Both of them unwilling turned their heads towards an overly enthusiastic Nakuru, who was at the very moment jumping up and down through the security checks.

People were giving her (in this story, i'm going to refer to Nakuru as a 'her') deep frowns or faces which could be clearly defined as- 'what on earth is this over-aged child doing-?' Some older women just shook their heads, and muttered audibly, "Young people nowadays..."

       After going through the usual security check and getting their luggage, they were finally free. Eriol saw Nakuru drag an extremely unwilling Spinel out of the airport doors, swinging him round and round on the pavement excitedly as she skipped... 

       ...Well, Spinel looked dead to the world. He smiled.

       Putting his first foot forward out of the sliding doors, Eriol stepped into Tomenda for the second time in his life.

       He breathed in deeply, inhaling the slender scent of lavender...._nearer... _so familiar.....yet somehow, so distant...._ He shook to clear his head. No, it can't be. He must be imagining things.... Yes, that's it- just imagining things.... _

       Eriol indicated to Nakuru that he was moving off by slightly tilting his head to the right side. She got the hint immediately as she abruptly stopped twirling in circles and started to run towards him- apparently, to her impromptu viewers, _onto him- but Eriol side-stepped her at the very last second, (when she had already leaped into the air to land on his back) causing her to scream and fall flat on her nose._

       "Pity, it _waaas_ actually quite a pretty nose." Spinel whispered, happily stressing heavily on the word 'was'.

       Eriol raised one of his eyebrows and peered at the 'black cat'. It was one of his famous looks- and that made Spinel smile. Both of them ignored the ear-piercing screams coming from their left, and started across the original path, smugness written on one and amusement on another.

       "You'll have to move, dear..." Eriol cajoled, saying this statement without pausing to turn back.

       Nakuru yelled a little more, just to steam off (or that, at least, was both of their speculations) then jumped up and yelled for them to wait up for her... as they passed from her line of sight. She had to run to catch up with them... 

       ...And both of them wore fixed, identical expressions- the usual straight faces with just about the slightest hint of satisfaction.

       Mission three hundred and ninety-seven: Accomplished.

                                                                                                         ~*~

       After bagging in all their belongings in their temporary hotel, Eriol decided to get down on task- to find a girl to play the part of his wife. And he had just thought of the girl to play the part.....

       _How did I ever get stuck with this flimsy excuse of mine....? Sometimes, I really do surprise myself...._

       Sighing, he strolled through the Sakura Park, sorting out his thoughts while admiring the full blooms of spring. The atmosphere lightened his mood, letting him relax and breathe in the sweet scent of the delicate flowers. He felt at ease, a sense of peace he had remembered he had had before, a long time ago when he was at this same spot. The cross-section of two widespread Sakura trees and two equally old oak trees, all forming the different edges of a square... 

       ...A lovely yet mysterious area, where the petals flowed and drifted leisurely, ever so slowly letting the breeze carry it to a hidden place, a spiral encirclement, where fairy tales could, _would_ happen. He stood there for an endless moment, enjoying what feelings the place could evoke in him, and what he could do, just by being there, to make the magical place discovered.

       _A fairytale... it could happen here. A beautiful, magnificent one that would take the breathe out of .... my lady. My lady. That had a nice tinge to it. _A romance.... __

       A flicker of movement. Then another. Then more... and suddenly, he wasn't the only one there, oblivious to the world as it was to him just an eternity ago. The trace broken, he shook his head to clear off his boyish thoughts. _What triggered that thought...? _

       He shook his head softly, pivoting his face to one side. Gazing at the four ancient elders surrounding him, he bowed his head just a little to acknowledge the fact of the illusions he put on himself and set off to his aim once again. 

                                                                                                          ~*~

       "Sakura, are you... feeling fine?" Tomoyo questioned her best friend innocently. She sent a silent, enquiring look to her, as she rocked her swing to and fro. 

       Sakura took a long time to ponder upon the 'seemingly' easy question. At last, a murmured 'I...I don't honestly know' was heard by Tomoyo, so light till it seemed more like the wind whispering into her ear, teasing her.

       Silence inevitably followed. Both of them sat on the swings that told of their childhood- the place where they always sat when either of them was troubled. It was a part of them.

       _Definitely Syaoran. _

       "Is it about... Syaoran, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo breached the topic delicately. _Tread_ _this issue lightly..... _

   Another long bridge of silence followed. Tomoyo stared intently at the wrinkles on her cream dress, all the while pushing herself gently forward. The creaking sound made by the friction of the rope and metal bar seemed thunderous in that tense moment, while Sakura was unconsciously gripping her hands till they were white. 

       "Are you alright....?" 

       The wind shuffled and swirled around their feet.

       "I'm... I'm... Tomoyo, I'm scared!" she abruptly exclaimed. 

       "I'm scared I'll disappoint him!" Sakura shot her a tortured look, now gripping her dress till it was in danger of being torn.

       "Don't worry, Sakura-chan, you won't." Tomoyo smiled, "He will not be disappointed, you'll see." _At least we're on a topic which I can handle now... the silence was really deafening just now..._

       "I just know that I'll be absolutely, and I mean, _absolutely_ speechless when......"

                                                                                                          ~*~

       Eriol moved with ease to the direction of the playground, and when he did saw it, it brought back fond memories of his childhood. The penguin slide in the middle, the roll-about, the swings.... 

       _The swings....? When did the swings come up....? And who..._

As Eriol approached the playground, the backs of the two figures loomed closer and the scent of Lavender swirled around him. With each step forward, the more puzzled he became, as two auras were felt, one- a powerful, strong one that was highlighted in twists of gold and pink while the other, a gentle, wavery feeling filled with the lightest touch of violet and white intertwined together.

       A pair of long, slender and graceful limbs swinging to and fro...

       A cream dress, though simplistic, that further definites the great design...

       And the extensive wealth of midnight in _her hair......_

       As Eriol reached an arms length away from the particular woman, his bits and pieces of thoughts suddenly clicked. And what conclusion it came out startled him acutely. The only thing was that they, or in particular,_ she, hadn't sensed his presence yet due to their intense conversation. And that was something he was counting for._

       "So, dear Miss Tomoyo, how wonderful to see you again." 

                                                                                         ~to be continued~

So how was it....? Alright? Hope this chappy will capture your interest... ^_~ And please remember to review!!!! Thank you ever so much!! 

        


	3. Subtle stabbings in the back

Sigh.... didn't get enough reviews to feed upon (wow... that soooo made me sound like some review-eating monster...) but well, it's okay.....!

Hope you all like this next chapter, and please critic my newest chappy!! Thank you...

Now, then… I really need to warn you, I'll be updating chapters by the years, as I really cannot find the time to do so now…. I'm terribly sorry…

Some explanations: thoughts are in italics.

Some other action words or words stressed or sarcasm are also in italics.

**Charming, aren't you?**

****

****

**Chapter 2: Subtle stabbings in the back…**

**

* * *

**

****

****

_"So, dear Miss Tomoyo, how wonderful to see you again."_

_ Did she just imagine that masculine voice? If not…. who was that? That nickname! Who would dare…? It sounds… vaguely familiar….._

Just as alarm bells began to ring in her head, she heard a slight chuckle right behind her back. The voice continued. "Ah, my _dear_ Miss Tomoyo, I see that you're recalling some old memories. With that quick wit, I suppose…" A smirk followed.

_Shucks! My goodness…!!_ She clamped a hand over her mouth. _ERIOL??_ A gasp escaped her mouth before she could swallow it. _Eriol Hiiragizawa…!! _ She took in a deep breath and regained her serene posture and in that time spent letting her mind click as fast as it could to get a worthy retort back…_Yes_. Her eyes silt and slight chin tilted up, she prepared to spare a verbal battle with her adversary. In a span of that second, Tomoyo Daidouji swept her regal head back to face the voice, allowing her long, dark mane to float as one with the wind.

Eriol smiled secretly. She was going to accept it.

Both of them stared at each other for the longest moment and tried to absorb what they saw in the other person. A breeze started up. The lilting music from the playground stilled for that instant. And then everything went back to normal….

Except that a battle was issued. And it was affirmed and challenged.

"Dear Hiiragizawa. How lovely to see you again, ever since your recent death." A slight flinch. _Good_. "Or was it a disappearance act? I apologize. Let me see… oh yes." A pause. "It was about a little more than ten years since you left, am I not wrong?" she verbally accosted him.

Eriol was in the meanwhile trying exceedingly hard to maintain his calm pose. He was still reeling from the shock of seeing his opponent's face, which had developed from mere prettiness (from the last time he saw her) to a stunning composition of perfection. And that was not all, he noted silently. As she slowly rose to her feet, he realized that her flawlessness extended to her whole person, from her matching make-up to her pink little toes, but most strikingly, that the dress was filled up with a slim, gracious figure that exuded elegance that was personally tagged with her own style.

Suddenly realizing he had taken too long to counter back, he saw one of her eyebrows raise in question. Feeling pressured for a way to wipe that victorious look in her eyes, he slanted his eyes…and at that precise moment, thought up of a better way to make her squirm.

Eriol's eyes smothered.

Tomoyo almost lunged back, with that possessive look staring directly at her. His gaze began at her wide-opened eyes, and swept down her length till her toes, and leisurely made its way back up to her luminous amethyst flicks in her eyes.

Tomoyo shivered involuntary with that intimate scrutiny, feeling as though he had touched her soul. She could not seem to break the eye contact… _As though he holds possession of my will!_ her mind screamed.

Eriol's smile was one of distinct amusement and something more, which Tomoyo could not define.

And the silence went on, deafening and ominous until……

"What's going on here…?" Sakura whispered to no one in particular.

It sounded like a gunshot through both of the other two's minds.

Tomoyo was the first to recover. She turned towards an extremely bewildered looking Sakura and calmly stated, "A war." Then she flashed a winsome smile that could dazzle any guy to bring the sky, moon and stars for her.

And Eriol was totally inclined to do that. At least, for that spilt second. Then, as reality came crashing down… _what on earth is wrong with me?! She's gaining the upper hand, for goodness' sake! And just because you can't stop gaping at her swan-like transformation…well?! Don't just keep silent! Talk!!his_ other small part of his mind nagged…and, as if by inclination…_Man, I'm having split personalities now too, because of her!! Damn! What is wrong with me?!!_

"Sakura, how nice to meet you. You remember me, I presume?" he injected smoothly, countering Tomoyo's abrupt declaration with deliberate deftness and refined manner by turning Sakura's attention away to him.

And she did so. To Sakura, there was something about his semi-casual yet partially formal stance that reminded Sakura of someone she knew long ago, someone that had the exact same firm jaw and rigid pose (though it was quite relaxed at the moment) and yet could instantly pierce anyone with his disarming smile. Someone… in the beginning…. someone who had warm midnight blue swirls running up and down, vibrant and intense at this point in time… like her father…….. _my__ father?_......... "ERIOL-KUN!!!" Sakura shouted. "Hoeeeeeeeeee…!!!"

Eriol saw Sakura's thought processes through a veil of magic and chuckled internally at how some things (or people, in this case) in the world never changed. Being unspoiled and quite, quite flustered left her bright-emerald eyed and surprised…. as usual. At that moment, his thought went back to the other girl, _no…a lady_, and took a long dress-down, trying to find any openings she may have left out. He did so enjoy sparing, and for the first time in his life, Eriol found that he had found a commendable challenger.

Tomoyo knew the exact moment Sakura discovered who the man was. _Yes, man, Tomoyo. An arrestingly fine-looking man too…_ She shook her head. _What on earth is wrong with you?!_ she chided herself sternly. _The enemy_, she reminded herself. _The enemy….the handsome enemy… NO!....the bloody enemy…..!!! _

Trying to cover up for her mindless thoughts, (as she scolded herself again) she turned to face Eriol, ready with her next sarcastic line in tow. She started first, with Sakura wondering what on earth was going on…

"Charming, aren't you?" playing the same game he did on her just moments ago.

"Definitely, Miss Tomoyo. I wouldn't want to disappoint you now, would I?"

"Right…I'm charmed, I guess."

"I'm over the moon. I would never want to leave a bad impression on my lovely contender."

"Wouldn't you?"

"Assuredly not. You do know you hurt my tender feelings, don't you?"

"My sincere sympathies to those 'tender feelings'. But you should know that you don't possess any...yet." She smirked.

"Terribly kind of you to suggest that I may have some, even at least in the near future." _She bites…..!!_

"It is in my nature to be sensitive. However on occasions, I do not extend them to some people as they have too much ego on their own part. "

"You would hurt a poor soul who may be in dire need of comforting?" he teased.

A slight pause.

_Did he just tease me?! What was that for?.... _she wondered. She frantically thought of another way to bait him.

"So, what brings you to Tomenda, a small city in your estimations, considering your appetites for big cities?"

A sudden pause.

Twinkling azure eyes met puzzled looking violet ones.

"A wife, Miss Tomoyo. My wife."

* * *

to be continued

Hehe… terribly sorry it's a cliffy!!! But read this and review, alright… and I do apologize to those who have been waiting for this chapter…. This is for you.

****

****


End file.
